Huntbastian Drabbles
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: More of my Huntbastian stories, prompts, drabbles etc.
1. I could be your hero

**Hunter finds out that Sebastian is in an abusive relationship with Blaine, and decides to help the boy he loves.**

* * *

**Notes; This prompt is perfect. I could never fill as perfectly as it should be. **

* * *

Sebastian tip toed to his bed through the dark, being careful not to wake Hunter. He sighed when his head hit his pillow. He hurt all over, the round patches of his skin pounded with pain.  
He loved Blaine, he didn't want to leave him, but they fought whenever they were together, Blaine would physically beat him, whenever they were together. Sure, Sebastian was taller, but Blaine was aggressive, mean and had heaps of experience beating people. Sebastian never thought Blaine would beat him, but he has and does and will. Sebastian settled on the thought that it was his fault Blaine does what he does. _It wasn't Blaine's fault, I provoked him._ Sebastian lulled to himself, falling slowly into his slumber.

Sebastian had a sleepless night. He woke up several times, attempting to sleep but gave up around 4 am. He sat awake, reliving each punch, feeling each bruise. He had one on his left shoulder that was already a deep purple and a set of bright yellow-green bruises covering both sides of his ribs. Sebastian winced as he ran his fingers over the bare, coloured skin, biting his lip to stop himself from hissing too loudly. Sebastian touched the deep purple one on his shoulder making him yelp out loud. Hunter shifted in his bed on the other side of the room. Sebastian slipped lower into his sheets, hiding from Hunter's gaze. Sebastian looked from under his sheets, Hunter was sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes.  
"Sebastian, are you awake? I herd a noise." Sebastian stay hidden under his sheet, as Hunter turned his lamp on. "Sebastian, I know you're awake, you aren't snoring."  
_Shit.  
_  
"Sebastian?" Sebastian could feel Hunter moving close to his bed. "What time did you get in last night? Answer me." Hunter put a hand on Sebastian's sheets, ripping them from his body. "Sebastian." Hunter was in shock. Sebastian's coloured, bruised skin was exposed. Sebastian pulled the sheets over himself.  
"Hunter, leave me alone, please."  
"Sebastian, where are they from?" Hunter sat on Sebastian's bed, trying to uncover the sheets.  
"No where, I'm sleeping, please leave me." Sebastian whimpered in pain.  
"You aren't okay. Those bruises are horrible. Sebastian, how did you get them."  
"From lacrosse!" Sebastian shouted.  
"They don't come from lacrosse. Are they.. from Blaine?" Hunter hesitated.  
"No. Leave me, alone!" Sebastian shouted, tears falling from his eyes. Hunter stood up, watching Sebastian sob under the blanket for a while. "Go to sleep." Sebastian chocked.  
Hunter sighed and went back to his own bed, snuggling in tight before turning the lamp off.  
Sebastian muted his sobbing, not wanting Hunter to hear. He knew Hunter knew, he didn't want him to know, he would want to help. Sebastian didn't want help, he didn't need it, he didn't think he did.

-  
Sebastian managed to sleep, after sobbing himself to sleep. Luckily, Sebastian has avoided all contact with Hunter, rushing into the bathroom before Hunter woke and racing down to the kitchen to have breakfast. When Sebastian returned to the dorm, Hunter was sitting on his bed, arms crossed, face hard with a serious look. "Sebastian, we need to talk."  
Sebastian's eyes widened, walking backwards out of the room.  
"Sebastian, stop." Hunter grabbed his roommates arm and pulled him back into the room. "We need to talk." Sebastian struggled against Hunter, as he pulled him to the bed. "Sebastian, please. I promise I won't tell anyone, but you need to tell me how you got all of those bruises."  
"I told you, I got them from lacrosse."  
"That's a lie. You didn't have them after lacrosse, you only had them when you came back from being with Blaine. As I think about it, you always seem shifty after you come back from spending time with him."  
"I just love him a lot."  
"So you let him bruise you? What does he do."  
"He doesn't do this to me!" Sebastian tried escaping Hunter's grip on his arms. "Ouch!" Sebastian yelped, Hunter accidentally touching the deep purple bruise.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, just tell me. Tell me the truth."  
Sebastian let out a heavy sigh. "He did it. He beat me."  
"Why?"  
"We had a fight, we always fight. It always ends with him beating me and having me apologize."  
"Sebastian, that is terrible! How dare he do such a thing to my best friend!" Hunter fumed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Because I love him and I don't want to lose him."  
"Sebastian, you're in an abusive relationship. You can't stay with him! One day it will go too far and I'm afraid I will lose you."  
"Why are you so worried, it's my relationship."  
Hunter bit his lip. _You deserve me._ "You're my best-only friend, you deserve better than him. Let me help you, please."  
"I don't want to break up with him."  
"Are you happy with him?"  
"No."  
"Why stay with him. I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Please."  
"How am I going to break up with him?"  
"Let me help you talk to him." Sebastian carefully hugged Hunter, being weary of his bruised skin.

-  
"Sebastian, Hunter, what a surprise." Blaine greeted cheerfully. "Come in." Blaine walked further into the house, the other two following. "How can I help you guys?"  
"Blaine, I know what you did to Sebastian."  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asked unaffected.  
"Sebastian told me about your little abusive relationship."  
"He what?" Blaine's faced turned red and his fists bawled.  
"He showed me the burises, he told me the stories, tell him, Seb.  
"Blaine, I'm ..I'm breaking u.. up with you." Sebastian stuttered.  
"No, you're not!" Blaine yelled in Sebastian's face.  
"Hey, back off!" Hunter stood between them. "Don't you touch him, you do it once more, I **will **accuse you of assault!" Hunter yelled back.  
"No, you won't and he isn't breaking up with me!" Blaine pushed Hunter.  
"Yes he is! He is too good for you!" Hunter pushed back.  
"Stop!" Sebastian screamed, pausing both boys. "Blaine, you have been a horrible boyfriend! You beat me! I am breaking up with you, that is that! Come on, Hunter." Sebastian took Hunter's arm and pulled him out of Blaine's house, leaving Blaine fuming.  
"You'll regret it!" Blaine yelled after them.  
"Doubt it!" Sebastian yelled back.

Sebastian fell onto his bed, feeling as if a huge weight has been lifted. Hunter noticed Sebastian's silence. "How you feeling?"  
"Good, really good." Sebastian sat up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I really am." A huge grin spread over Sebastian's face, Hunter smiling in return. "Thank you so much. Hunter, thank you. You saved me." Sebastian pulled Hunter in a tight hug. "I owe you so much."  
"You don't, I'm happy you're safe. There is one thing you could help me with, though."  
"Sure, of course, anything!" Sebastian pulled back, eyes shining awaiting Hunter's question.  
"Sebastian, will you.. um.. willyougooutwithme?" Hunter blabbered.  
Sebastian didn't answer, he sat starring at the bruises on his arms, legs and to the massive purple bruise on his shoulder. "You saved me."  
Hunter nodded, holding his breath.  
"I knew you'd be my hero." Sebastian looked up to Hunter. "Yes."  
Hunter hugged Sebastian, knocking his shoulder. "Ouch."  
"Sorry." Hunter lightly rubbed the clothed bruise. "I have something to help bruises, come on." Hunter stood from the bed, holding a hand out to Sebastian.  
Sebastian took his hand. "My hero."


	2. jealous Hunter

**Hunter jealous when he finds about Seb's old crush on Blaine... And then seeing Blaine and Sebastian having coffee (as friends)**

* * *

**Notes; yeah**

* * *

****"_The... my _Sebastian Smythe liked Blaine Anderson? Come on Nick, don't joke around."  
"Not kidding." Nick laughed at Hunter's disbelief. "I actually think Sebastian is hanging with him now."  
"What."  
"Yep."  
"I have something to do."  
"Stalking is illegal!" Nick yelled to Hunter, as he ran out of the room.

_Sebastian.. Blaine? Wow, he wasn't kidding.  
_Hunter peered through the window of the Lima Bean at his boyfriend and the ex-warbler. Hunter undid a few buttons of his shirt, fixed his hair and strut into the coffee shop.  
Hunter walked to the counter, pretending he hadn't noticed the two boys at the table.  
"Hunter!" Sebastian called.  
_Perfect. _Hunter smirked to himself. He grabbed his coffee and took a seat at the table, sitting _veryclosely _to his boyfriend.  
"Hey Sebastian." Hunter smiled and took Sebastian's hand. "Hi, Blaine." Hunter scowled. Sebastian smiled back.  
"Blaine, you remember Hunter, right?"  
"Yeah, I th..."  
"I'm his boyfriend." Hunter reminded harshly.  
"Yeah, I know, he has just been talking about you." Blaine smiled, not noticing the dislike in Hunter's tone.  
"Ok." Hunter answered simply.  
Hunter sat and listened to Blaine talk about sport and Dalton and other random subjects, while he made not-so-subtle displays of affection towards Sebastian.  
He took Sebastian's hand in his and rested it on the table, put his arm around Sebastian and even ran his hands over Sebastian's thighs, making him jump.

"Okay, see you later. Thanks for the coffee." Sebastian thanked.  
"Bye." Hunter adding, pulling Sebastian out of the cafe'.  
"Hunter, what were you doing."  
"Nothing, why?"  
"You were very touchy, I love it but... why then." Sebastian smirked.  
"No reason, just missed you."  
"No, you.." Sebastian squinted in thought. "You were jealous!" Sebastian laughed. "Haha! You were jealous of him! Why?!" Sebastian continued to laugh.  
"Yes, yes, fine! Nick told me that you had a crush and.."  
"You turned into mr. jelly pants." Sebastian teased.  
"Stop it."  
Sebastian laughed. "Okay, okay. Now, let's go back to Dalton and you can show your affection there."


	3. Just friends

**Sebastian ask Blaine to help him make Hunter jealous. Blaine agrees. Hunter can't hide his feelings anymore. Huntbastian with Seblaine BROTP**

* * *

**Notes; Okay, I don't really like seblaine in any shape or form, but here.**

Sebastian was rejected again, Hunter used the same line and quite frankly, Sebastian wasn't buying it. _Sebastian, I'm not gay._ Says the guy who chose to sing a duet about blowjobs, the guy who organized and all-boy pool party-sleep over and the guy who "accidentally" pulled Sebastian's towel from his body, leaving him completely naked in front of Hunter, who did stare. Sebastian wasn't sold, he knew Hunter liked him, so he was going to make him admit it.  
"I know he is, there is enough evidence. So, can you help me? Thank Blaine, you're the best." Sebastian whispered into his phone. "Have to go, see you tonight." Sebastian quickly hung up the phone, as Hunter walked into the room. "Hunter, party at Blaine's tonight, you coming?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
Just like that, the plan was set.

"Nice house, Blaine." Hunter compliment, breaking the silence between the two.  
"Thanks, performance family."  
"Here is you drink Blaine." Sebastian smiled handing Blaine a drink, resting his arm on his friend's shoulder. "Oh, sorry Hunter, did you want one?"  
"Oh, nah, it's okay. I can get my own." Hunter gave Sebastian a fake smile and wondered off to the drinks.  
"Think he fell for it?" Blaine yelled over the music.  
"I think so. Let's go dance." Sebastian dragged Blaine to the tiny dance floor, in front of Hunter, grinding against Blaine.  
Hunter watched with disgust as Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hips, grinding their fronts together. _Since when was the hobbit and Sebastian that type of friends. _Hunter starred for a bit, thinking of different ways to injure Blaine, before leaving to another corner of the room.  
Sebastian and Blaine danced for a few songs longer before joining Hunter and the group of Warblers he was with, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.  
_Does he fucking mind. _Hunter sighed.  
Sebastian's plan was nearly over, until someone suggested to play spin the bottle.  
The whole party was playing, laughing and 'ooh-ing' as the bottle landed on unsuspecting boys. Blaine was snuggled up to Sebastian, when the bottle landed on him. Hunter spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. Blaine gave Sebastian a warning look.  
"I'm not kissing him." Blaine said.  
"Why, aren't I good enough for you? Of course not, you have him." Hunter threw his arms, leaving the circle.  
"I'll talk to him." Sebastian announced, following Hunter down a dark hall.

"Leave me alone, go back to your hobbit. Looks like you were having enough fun with _it._"  
"Why would you care who I date?"  
"I fucking like you, idiot!" Hunter stopped walking.  
Sebastian laughed.  
"Yeah, see. That is why I didn't want to tell you! You're being an asshole about it."  
"I'm not laughing because of that. I laughing because I like you, dumbass!" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Don't lie, you have him."  
"He is helping me make you jealous. I knew you liked me, just needed to take some convincing."  
"So you aren't with him, you like me and all of that out there was to make me jealous?"  
"Yep, exactly."  
"Oh."  
"Come on, I'd rather you grinding against me." Sebastian winked, dragging Hunter back into the main room.  
Blaine pushed through the crowd, smiling at Sebastian and Hunter. "He admit it?"  
Hunter gave Sebastian a smirk, pushing past Blaine and to the dance floor, pulling Sebastian against him.  
"He sure did." Sebastian mouthed back to Blaine.


	4. Food fight!

**brotp Huntbastian - food fight**

* * *

**Notes; It's short.**

* * *

It was a hottest day on record, every air conditioner was on full power at Dalton, all except room 417's. Hunter and Sebastian lay on the floor in their underwear, dripping with sweat.  
"Hunter, I can't take this!" Sebastian wiped his brow for the thousandth time that hour.  
"Yeah, I'm with you. Let's go.. let's go get ice cream!" Hunter jumped up from his pool of sweat, pulling his friend up.  
"Benji and creams?" Sebastian questioned.  
"Benji and creams." Hunter nodded in agreement.

Not an hour later, Hunter was shoving a cone of Cookies and Cream ice cream and Sebastian was shoveling down a cone of double choc.  
"Don't get any on the bonnet." Hunter growled.  
"Fine, fine." Sebastian licked the melting bits of ice cream. "Hey, Hunter." Hunter turned his head towards Sebastian, to find his face smeared with double choc ice cream.  
"Sebastian!" Hunter shrieked. Sebastian was in hysterics laughing at Hunter's ice cream covered face.  
"Seb." Hunter smashed his ice cream into Sebastian hair. "Haha!"  
Sebastian threw a bit more of his ice cream, hitting Hunter's chest. Hunter threw a bit of cone, bouncing off Sebastian's nose.  
The friend kept throwing piece of ice cream at each other,until neither had any left.  
"Haha! Look at your hair!"  
"Look at your face!" Sebastian laughed back.  
"We can't get in the car like this."  
"We can't go back like this, I'm still hungry."  
"More ice cream?"  
"More ice cream." Sebastian nodded in agreement.


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Hunter is really mad at Nick because he keeps having Jeff over at their dorm and having sex.. So Hunter wants revenge and takes his boyfriend Sebastian in to their dorm..**

* * *

**Notes; oh sweet revenge. Because I like going in depth.. there will be smut(not very good, but practice makes perfect, right?) P.S THIS IS REALLY SHIT.  
**

* * *

"Nick... Jeff.. get the fuck out!" Hunter yelled, covering his eyes. "Out, out, out, out!" Hunter continued, blindingly throwing pillows at them. "Stop! Get out! Do that somewhere else, not here!" Nick and Jeff quickly dressed and existed the room. "It's my room, too!" Nick yelled through the door. Hunter scrunched his nose at the sight of the wrecked bed; sheets everywhere, lube dripping on the floor and "It's that a condom!" Hunter gagged. _I am so sick of them doing this, time for some sweet revenge.  
_**-  
To Sebastian:  
**Your dorm... five minutes.

**To Hunter:  
**Why, I'm doing homework.

**To Sebastian:  
**Get naked, I'm going to fuck you.

**To Hunter:  
**Hurry!

Hunter smirked, putting his phone down. This was going to be sweet revenge indeed. Hunter fixed his hair and undid a few buttons on his shirt, before leaving to Sebastian's room, smug smile plastered to his face.  
Hunter hurried to Sebastian's room, too excited to wait. He loved his boyfriend, he loved sex with his boyfriend, revenge mixed in was just going to make everything so much better. Hunter didn't bother knocking, he walked straight into Sebastian's room finding him naked, as demanded.

Sebastian smirked as Hunter approached him. "You did as I asked, good." Hunter took of his shirt, climbing on top on Sebastian.  
"What's with the sudden want?" Sebastian asked between kisses. Hunter hummed into the kisses, mumbling praises. "No, seriously, why now?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Just wanted you, badly." Sebastian gave an unconvinced look, Hunter sighed. "Nick was fucking Jeff in my room... I thought I'd serve revenge at it's finest." Hunter gave a hopeful smile, Sebastian flipped them over. "That's fine with me." They quickly removed each others clothes, Hunter ending up on top. "Ready for some sweet revenge?" He smirked. Sebastian answered by moving his hips against Hunter's. "Wait, let's do it on his bed." Hunter smirked and grabbed lube from Sebastian's (not so)secret storage place, pouring some onto his hands, throwing the open bottle onto the floor. They settled and Sebastian spread his legs, allowing more room for Hunter. He prepped Sebastian quickly and thoroughly, soon pushing into his boyfriend.  
"Fuck, Hunter!" Sebastian moaned loudly.  
"Yes, yes. Be loud, we need them to know." Hunter thrust. They lost themselves in their actions as a loud gasp jolted them from their pleasure.  
"What the hell are you two doing?! Get the fuck off my bed!" Nick yelled, covering his and Jeff's eyes. Hunter and Sebastian laughed in unison, ignoring Nick's demands. "Get off my fucking bed!"  
"Hold on." Hunter smirked, quickening his pace, Sebastian fixing to the faster speed. "Fuck, Seb!" Hunter moaned as he hit his orgasm, pulling out spreading come on the bedsheets.  
"Okay, get the fuck out! You're fucking gross!" Nick yelped at Hunter's actions. "I'm requesting a roommate change, _right now_!" Jeff followed Nick out the room leaving Sebastian and Hunter.  
"That worked well." Hunter chuckled hugging Sebastian.  
"Yeah, great we win, you're award- to make me orgasm."


End file.
